iLook After You
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Freddie's sick and with Mrs Benson out of town its up to Carly to take care of him, will she also confess her true feelings, also what's going on with Spencer and Sam, why are they acting unusual lately. Creddie/Spam fic
1. Chapter 1

**iLook After You**

**Chapter 1: Sudden Illness**

A new iCarly story, this chapter details Freddie's illness and Carly makes a surprise appearance, hope you enjoy it.

iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder

**FREDDIE POV**

This day couldn't get any worse, here I was alone in my apartment, I had nothing to do and to top it all off, I was ill. It just happened suddenly, right now I was still in bed, mainly because I couldn't find the energy to get out of bed. I had a splitting headache, my nose was blocked, I had a bad fever and was sweating profusely and my throat felt as if it had been rubbed with sandpaper. I guess it was flu or something like that, the only good thing was that Mom was away for a week. The one thing I wouldn't be able to stand when I was in this condition was Mom's overbearing attitude. Mom was away at something for her work, she naturally didn't want to leave me on my own for a week. Luckily I was somehow able to convince her that I would be fine, amazingly, shortly after she left I fell ill. I suddenly broke into a coughing fit.

'Dammit, just perfect, okay, I've gotta try and get up'.

With some effort I managed to get out of bed and managed to leave my room. I was about to walk to the kitchen when suddenly there was a knock at the door. I sighed and headed for the door.

'Who'd be at the door this early in the morning?'

It was only eight, I wasn't expecting anybody, especially not this early. I opened the door and was surprised when I saw it was Carly. She smiled when she saw me but her smile quickly disappeared when she took a good look at me and obviously saw that I was ill. She spoke.

"Freddie, are you okay, you don't look so good".

I tried to smile but it probably came out as a grimace.

"I'm fine Carls, don't worry".

To my surprise however she simply reached her hand out and pressed it against my forehead.

"Yeah right, you're burning up, what are you doing walking about? You should be in bed, getting some rest".

"I'm okay".

Carly shook her head and to my surprise she actually walked right into the apartment and closed the door behind her.

Before I could say anything Carly took my arm and led me back to my room.

"Really Carly, I can take care of myself".

"Just get back into bed Freddie".

I sighed, I knew there was no point in arguing with Carly. Once I was back in bed something just occurred to me.

"Carly, why are you here anyway".

She bit her lip and seemed to be thinking about something that was obviously bothering her, then she answered.

"I'll tell you later, right now I've gotta take care of you".

"Really I can mange myself".

"Freddie, you're sick, if you don't rest and take it easy it'll take you longer to recover".

I sighed again, she was right. Admitting defeat I lay back, once again Carly surprised me by sitting down on the bed next to me.

"I'm surprised your Mom actually left with you in this condition".

"I didn't actually feel sick until some time after Mom left. Wait a minute, you knew Mom was away?"

Carly looked slightly guilty as she nodded.

"Yeah, I was actually waiting for her to leave. You know she wouldn't let me back in here, after…you know".

I nodded, Carly was referring to the brief time we had dated, that had been a few months ago. Suddenly things started to make sense, Carly waiting for Mom to leave and of course the way she was acting.

"Carls; did you come over to talk to me about that time".

"Yeah, listen, can we talk about it when I get back, I'm gonna stay here and help you okay. I just need to pick a few things up from my place then I'll be right back".

"Alright".

I watched as she left, I noticed she was smiling, as she reached the door she looked back at me and her smile widened, naturally my heart began racing whenever she did that. I smiled back and watched as she left the room, I heard the front door open and close, I knew she'd be back soon so I moved around a little until I was comfortable and waited.

**CARLY POV**

As I opened the door to my apartment I thought about Freddie, he was ill but instead of asking for help he was still trying to take care of himself. I couldn't help but smile, it was admirably to say the least, I hadn't been able to tell him what I wanted to tell him but I would later, right now I had to make sure he was recovering and I also wanted to keep an eye on him. I then spotted Sam walked back from the kitchen and sitting down on the couch. Okay, that was odd, for once Sam had walked through from the kitchen but I didn't see any food in her hands, also, why was she in such a rush. Any faster and she would have been running.

"Hey Sam".

"Oh hey Carls, so how'd it go?"

I sighed and explained.

"I haven't said anything to him yet, now isn't the time".

Sam looked confused.

"What'd you mean?"

"Freddie's sick".

Sam blinked in surprise and then.

"So…what are you gonna do".

"I just dropped by to let you know and to pick up some things, you know, food that's actually edible".

Sam nodded, it was then I saw Spencer walk out from the kitchen, he had obviously overheard.

"Hey Carls, go ahead, there's still food left, Sam hasn't eaten it all yet".

He said the last part jokingly but I didn't miss the unusual glance between him and Sam, what was that about. I shook my head and headed over to the fridge, I had more important things to worry about at the moment, like taking care of Freddie. Once I grabbed what I needed I told Spencer I'd be over at Freddie's for a while and not expect me back for some time, he nodded and I hurried back over to Freddie's apartment.

End of chapter, next up Carly talks to Freddie about her true feelings, also, anyone care to guess what th strange glance between Sam and Spencer was all about. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**iLook After You**

**Chapter 2: True Feelings and Confusing Actions**

Chapter 2; Carly finally reveals her true feelings to Freddie, also she notices something strange going on, wait and see.

jackpotdante: Glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.  
>iCarlyfan101: Thanks for reading, hoep you enjoy the next chapter.<br>justshine09: Thanks, yes there will be some Sam and Spencer relationship in this, just wait until Carly catches them.  
>..: Thanks man, here's the next chapter, enjoy.<br>cameddie: Thanks, glad you're reading this, next chapter up, enjoy.

That's my reviews answered, now onto the story.

Discliamer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider

**FREDDIE POV**

It had only been a few minutes and then Carly returned. She sat down on the bed again and then spoke.

"I brought some food Freddie, I'm gonna make breakfast, you need to eat something".

I sighed.

"Are you sure, last time I ate something I threw up within ten minutes".

"Trust me Freddie, you'll feel better".

I smiled and agreed, Carly then left the room. Within the next half hour I was done eating and luckily, so far I'd managed to keep it down. I remained lying in bed, Carly sat on the bed next to me, despite my protests that she didn't need to, she ended up moping any excess sweat off my face. Suddenly I broke into another coughing fit, Carly immediately began patting my back. Once my coughing subsided I lay back down, trying to clear my throat, Carly then spoke.

"Don't you have decongestant somewhere?"

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, surely she hasn't forgotten what Mom was like. Carly noticed the look and realised what I was just thinking.

"Of course, where is it?"

"In the kitchen, top cupboard on the right".

"Got it".

Carly then left the room. I finally managed to clear my throat, I then thought, Carly wanted to talk to me about the time we had dated after I had saved her life. I had split up with her because I was worried she only loved me because I had saved her and that it wasn't really me she loved. We had both agreed that if, after the effects of me being a hero had worn off, then we would try again. I wondered if she had come to tell me if she had finally made her decision, I fought down the wave of hope that was threatening to take over, I didn't want to get my hopes up only to be disappointed. While I still hoped she was in love with me, I had to make sure I wouldn't be badly hurt if she wasn't. Once Carly returned and I had taken the decongestant, I then remembered something.

"Carls, I need to get my laptop".

"Freddie..."

I raised a hand to stop her and explained.

"I was supposed to fix something for the next iCarly remember, I might as well do it now".

Carly thought for a moment and then.

"Okay, you left your laptop at my apartment, I'll go get it okay".

"Thanks".

Carly left once again, hopefully for the last time today.

**CARLY POV**

I hurried over to my apartment, I just had to grab Freddie's laptop and then I could head back over and hopefully I wouldn't have to leave for the rest of the day. I tried to open the door, that's odd, why was it locked, sighing I took out my key and hurried into the apartment and stopped, momentarily forgetting why I came over. As I walked in I saw Sam only just jumping onto the couch, strange, I didn't expect Sam to leave the couch except to go to the fridge and she obviously hadn't been there, she didn't have any food with her. I also notice that her hair and clothes were dishevelled.

"Sam?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Carly".

She spoke a little too nonchalant for my liking, what was going on. I didn't have time for this though, I had to find Freddie's laptop.

"Sam, have you seen Freddie's laptop?"

"Yeah it's over there".

I hurried over to the counter, Freddie's laptop was sitting there, next to the main computer, I picked it up and then saw Spencer walk in from the direction of his bedroom. I told him why I was over and explained that I'd be heading back over to Freddie's, I hurried over but as I did so I realised something, Spencer's shirt was on the wrong way around and it was inside out, it hadn't been earlier. I shook my head, probably not important at the moment.

**FREDDIE POV**

Carly returned and handed my laptop over to me, I powered it up and waited. As I was waiting Carly spoke.

"Freddie, remember I said why I came over here?"

"Yeah".

I watched as she fidgeted nervously before finally continuing to talk.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about why we split up".

I nodded, I knew this was it, this would be the point when she told me how she really felt, this would be the moment that would decide if we got back together or just remained friends. Carly continued.

"I've had some time to think about how I feel, I mean how I really feel".

I waited nervously and then, when it looked like she was trying to continue but didn't know how I asked.

"So the whole hero thing's worn off"

Carly nodded. After a short moment she seemed to finally find the words she was looking for and she continued.

"I've finally realised the truth Freddie, we really shouldn't have split up. I wasn't in love with because you saved me...I loved you before that, I was just too scared to say it. When you got hit by the truck I was afraid I'd lost you, I though, what if you didn't survive. I was so scared and when I heard you were going to live I felt happy. I decided that I had to let you know how I felt right there and then, or I was afraid I'd lose my chance".

I stared in surprise, my laptop sat forgotten. Carly really loved me, I felt the joy filling my heart but I held it back for a moment, I had to know.

"Carly, are you really, you're really telling me the truth".

In answer she moved closer and wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"This is real Freddie, I promise".

She then kissed my cheek. I wanted to properly kiss her but it would have to wait until I wasn't sick, just then however the moment was ruined.

"Fredward Benson!"

Carly jumped back, we both looked towards the door of my room, I groaned. It was Mom, she had come back early and had caught Carly and I rekindling our relationship.

'Just great'.

Once again, after it had started to get better, the day had suddenly got worse again.

End of chapter, Mrs. Benson has returned, how will Freddie and Carly deal with this, also will Carly catch Sam and Spencer in the act, it should be painfully obvious what they're up to but Carly is jsut too preoccupie to notice at the moment. BTW before anybody asks, Sam, Freddie and Carly are eighteen in this fic and also Sam and Spencer weren't doing anything more serious than making out, only Spencer's shirt was removed. Hope you enjoyed, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**iLook After You**

**Chapter 3: Caught**

Chapter 3; how will Freddie and Carly deal with the irate Mrs. Benson, will Carly also find out what's going on between Sam and Spencer, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Well, now you'll find out, hope you enjoy.  
>jackpotdante: I know, I'm cruel when it comes to cliff hangers, well, here's what happened next.<br>iCarlyfan101: Yeah, well Mrs. Benson is about to get her comeuppance, hope you enjoy it.  
>sweetStare123: Thanks, here's the next chapter, hope you still enjoy it.<p>

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder

**FREDDIE POV**

I couldn't believe this, for some reason Mom had come back home early and had caught Carly and me as we had rekindled our relationship and now she was ranting again.

"I can't believe this, Freddie, why didn't you tell me you were sick, honestly, you should have told me so I could take care of you!"

"Mom I..."

She cut me off and continued, I knew it was only a matter of time before she mentioned what she just saw.

"Honestly, I'm supposed to be the one who took care of you but instead you let _her_ take care of you".

I cringed as I knew she was referring to Carly, Carly tried to defend herself.

"Mrs. Benson, I..."

However Mom then turned on her.

"And you, what do you think you're doing. I've not forgotten what happened when Freddie got injured and you were over here, I told you not to come here again and now you've gone and started leading him on again".

"Mrs. Benson..."

I couldn't believe it, Mom was going way too far, Carly looked to be on the verge of tears, Mom still continued.

"Now what, you start dating him again and then you split up, you have no idea how much you hurt Freddie last time do you!"

Okay, that was it, I've had enough of this, I don't care about Mom getting all defensive about me but the way she was acting towards Carly was too much.

Mom continued to berate Carly about that time when I had saved her but of course from her view it was all Carly's fault.

"Mom, enough!"

Both Mom and Carly turned to stare at me shocked. I wasn't going to stand for Mom's over-protectiveness anymore.

"For God sake Mom, why can't you just accept the truth, I'm happy with Carly, I love her and she loves me, why can't you see that".

Mom still looked shocked.

"Fredward Benson, how dare you, I can't accept it because she hurt you and if you insist on going out of her then I have no choice but to forbid it".

I shook my head.

"Mom, I'm eighteen, I'm old enough to make my own decisions, if you can't accept that I'm in love with Carly then that's too bad".

It wasn't Mom however that raised any complaint. It was Carly and it wasn't about what I was saying.

"Freddie calm down, don't forget you're sick, that's not gonna help you get better".

Mom suddenly snapped at Carly.

"You keep quiet, what do you know?"

I shook my head, I couldn't stand being here right now. I hit the shut down button on my laptop, I could fix the iCarly special feature later. I then climbed out of bed.

"Freddie..."  
>"Carls, if it's alright, I'll come over to your place, I can't stand being around here right now".<p>

Carly smiled and nodded.

"Sure".

Mom then glared.

"Freddie, you can't go over to _her_ place, I forbid it".

"_I'm eighteen, Mom_, I can do what I want".

Mom couldn't say anything to that, although I had spent my energy in that argument, this is why I hated being ill. Carly luckily grabbed me and helped me stay upright, deliberately ignoring Mom I let Carly lead me outside the apartment. Once out in the hall we briefly stopped and Carly spoke.

"Freddie, I can't believe it, you actually stood up to your Mom...to defend me".

I nodded.

"I'd had enough of her practically smothering me, besides, I couldn't stand the way she was talking to you, the way she treated you. I wasn't gonna let her talk to you like that".

Carly smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you. C'mon, let's get you over to my place, there should be room on the couch for you to lie down".

I smiled as Carly opened the door and led m inside.

**CARLY POV**

I opened the door and led Freddie into my apartment, I was impressed that he had stood up to his mother and finally, I knew Mrs. Benson would have to admit it, he had proved his independence. Just then I saw something that made me stop, Sam and Spencer were both on the couch and they were...kissing. What...the...hell.

"SPENCER! SAM!"

They jumped apart and stared at Freddie and me in surprise, they both looked guilty.

"Um, hey Carls".

"What...how...when...what's going on here?"

They both started talking at once, obviously trying to explain. I shook my head, I was losing focus, there was something more important to me at the moment.

"Look, we'll talk in a minute, can you guys get off the couch".

They had already seen Freddie so they knew why I was asking. They both stood up and walked into the kitchen, I helped Freddie sit down on the couch and then spoke.

"I'll be right back with you, I just need to talk to Sam and Spencer".

"Alright, don't be too hard on the Carls".

I stared in shock.

"You already knew about this".

Freddie nodded guiltily, I just sighed, gave him another kiss and then walked through to the kitchen.

Sam and Spencer were sitting at the table, despite thinking they were inconspicuous I knew they were holding hands under the table. Sam looked lost for words, Spencer looked like he was about to try and explain, I decided to clear up any confusion.

"Look, I'm not worried about how this happened or when, what's bothering me is the fact you were hiding it from me, why?"

Sam finally found her voice.

"We were...worried about how you would react".

I sighed.

"Well, you've got nothing to worry about. I'm happy for the two of you, but Sam, what happened to our promise not to keep secrets anymore".

"I guess you're right, I'm sorry".

I smiled and left the kitchen, I heard them resume kissing. I headed back to the couch and sat down beside Freddie, I placed a hand on his forehead, it was still hot but not as bad as before, I smiled and hugged him, laying my head on his shoulder, he smiled and wrapped his arm around me too. Finally, we were back together and now I had a chance to help him get over his illness.

End of chapter and story, hope you enjoyed it, Freddie finally stood up to his mother. Sam and Spencer are a couple as well as Carly and Freddie and they are finally truly happy. Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
